Emma pregnant and Elsa is the godmother
by Cynthia03
Summary: Emma is pregnant with twins! Elsa comes visit from Arendelle!


Emma had been sitting on the couch all day. She was surrounded by comfort food and netflix. She really needed a glass of ice cold water but couldn't get up. She was on her ninth month and the twins could be out any time. She craned her neck towards the clock, 6:00 p.m, _Killian should be here by now_ Emma thought and picked up her cell phone to call her husband.

Killian rarely left Emma's side since she was pregnant. He had protested for the longest time against Emma working and Emma finally gave in once she was in her eight month as it was kind of getting hard especially due to the morning sickness, cravings, and the huge amount of weight she had put on due to the intensive care Hook took of her.

Emma was always fine with the protruding belly but once she started noticing the weight on her arms, legs, and worse - her face - she started getting really insecure of herself. She knew her husband was a devilishly handsome man and that every girl in this town swooned over him. She grew insecure that what if some perfect-body-home-wrecker comes and tries to distract Killian with her pretty face and toned body while Emma had cheeks so big that her eyes were almost unnoticeable.

But Killian proved her wrong. There had been no change in his love for her - instead, he fell in love with her more everyday (according to him). He even started paying more attention and caring more about her desires whenever they had sex. After the fifth month they didn't have anymore sex since Emma got scared, but Killian continued displaying his want for her through his passionate kisses. (He especially liked her huge breasts and never missed a bath with her or just used to give her massages).

Just as Emma picked up her phone the front door opened.

"Think of the devil" Emma said, smiling at her husband.

"I would despair if you didn't think of me love" Killian said and pressed a kiss on her forehead before gently caressing her belly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good except I really need an ice cold water" Emma said.

Killian got up and brought her one. Just like he brought her everything else. Their house never had a shortage of ice cream and chocolate. She hadn't gained much weight when Henry was born due to the reason that she was in prison and no one took care of her. One of the reasons why she gained so much weight right now was that Killian brought her every craving she had - one time he drove her around town (refusing to let Emma drive) into different boutiques cause all of a sudden Emma wanted a tan leather jacket.

"Where were you?" Emma asked.

"Oh nothing love just some surprise for you" Killian replied, a slight smirk on his face.

"A surprise? Killian I really don't want a sparkly blue prom dress, I promise I got carried away in the emotion"

"I think this one is much better and looking at it, you will get a sparkly blue dress as well - not just in the context that you want it in" Killian smiled at her.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"Be patient, love" Killian threw his arms around her shoulder while she snuggled into him. Waiting for the surprise.

—-

They were almost finished watching "Love Actually" when the doorbell rang.

"Must be Henry" Emma said to Hook while he got up to attend it.

Before opening the door, he gave her a wide smile.

Once the door was open, revealing who it was who interrupted their movie, Emma gasped.

"ELSA!" Emma screamed.

"EMMA" Elsa came running towards Emma and pulled her into a hug, careful not to crush her.

"How - what are you doing here?" Emma asked, once she released her friend.

"I couldn't miss the birth of your and Hook's child - or should I say children!"

"Oh Elsa I'm so happy! What about Arendelle though?"

"Anna and Kristoff will look after it while the Queen enjoys time with her best friend. They send their regards" Elsa replied, smiling brightly.

"Did you do this?" Emma asked Killian.

"I remember how much you missed her once she left after our wedding. Just thought it would be nice for you to have a friend, plus we can ask her about what we discussed?" Killian replied.

"Oh yes, Elsa would you like to be the godmother of our children?" Emma asked, tentatively.

"Of course!" Elsa replied and hugged Emma while smiling at Hook.

—-

"It's happening. Oh God it's happening" Emma screamed, standing in the middle of her parent's living room with a hand over her belly.

Mary Margaret, Killian, and Elsa rushed towards her while David called Dr. Whale. It had been a week since Elsa had come to Storybrooke and they were at the Charmings loft for dinner.

Killian grasped Emma strongly and helped her walk to the car, while muttering soothing words in her ear.

They were running towards the delivery room while Killian kept muttering "I love you Swan". Almost the entire town was present at the hospital, even Regina and Robin.

"Good luck Mom" Henry said as Emma's bed passed him.

—-

It was painful. It had almost been 15 years since she had given birth to Henry. Emma thought that she could handle this since she had gone through this once, _how hard would it be_? But she was wrong. The pain was unimaginable - and she had to push through it twice! She honestly thought she couldn't do it if Killian wasn't beside her, clenching her hand while encouraging her to push harder and kissing her sweaty forehead. Emma actually laughed once the first baby came out and Killian screamed "Bloody hell why is it so red?. Another time, Emma's hand accidentally hit Killian in the ear and his earring sort of shifted. "Bloody hell Swan, you don't even know how much that hurt!" Killian complained, touching his ear, to which he got a death glare from Emma and a "Are you serious" from Dr. Whale and the nurses.

"It's a healthy boy and a girl" Dr. Whale said, handing the boy to Emma while the girl to Killian.

"Oh hello little princess" Killian whispered, his eyes full of adoration and love. He looked over to the boy in Emma's arms, "and little pirate"

Mary Margaret came inside and took the boy from Emma as Emma was exhausted. Looking at the scene in front of her: her mother holding her baby boy and her husband holding her baby girl, Emma let the tears flow. Killian looked at her and even his eyes were glistening when he kissed Emma on her cheek.

"Thank you, love" he whispered.

"Couldn't have done it without you" Emma whispered back, "I love you"

"I love you too and now these little pirates as well"

"And I love all of you" Mary Margaret said, even her tears flowing.

"I must say love, we did it in one shot. Both a girl and a boy. We do make quite the team" Killian grinned.

The rest of the day was spent with the townspeople coming in to congratulate the new parents and meeting the products of a very unlikely but powerful True Love. Elsa and David were the first to come. They both hugged Hook (yes even David!) and David headed to his daughter, kissing her on the forehead and congratulating her while Elsa met her godchildren. Regina, Robin, Henry, and Belle were the next to come, all hugging Hook and Emma. Killian had yet not given up his hold on his little girl - he wouldn't even give her to his two best mates: Robin and Belle.

At the end of the day, Dr. Whale kicked everyone out and the only people remaining in the room were the parents and the babies. Dr. Whale was just finishing to teach Emma how to breastfeed much to her amusement as she could see how jealous Killian was getting whenever Dr. Whale touched her breast. Finally Killian told him to just talk and Killian will do all the touching.

The babies were sleeping peacefully in their cribs, while Hook laid beside Emma on her bed (she insisted and he finally gave in). They both were gazing at their sleeping children.

"Who would have thought that an adventure on a beanstalk would end up in this?" Hook said.

"Oh please! You fell for me on that beanstalk"

"Definitely! Specially when you chained me and left me to be dinner for a giant" Killian mocked her.

"And then you left me in that prison cell!"

"Do you remember what I said to you then?" Killian turned his head to her.

"You said "I'm done with you"" Emma reminded him.

"That's probably the biggest lie of my life. I will never be done with you Swan"

"I would bloody despair if you did" Emma grinned trying to mimic her husband and Hook pressed his lips to hers.

They both fell asleep on the bed. They were in love and just had two beautiful and healthy babies. Their families and friends were all happy for them and planning a surprise party for them. Was there anything else they could possibly ask for to make their lives any more perfect?


End file.
